The present invention relates generally to boat hoists and more particularly to a boat hoist employing a novel level lift suspension system.
Conventional boat hoists employ winches or other lifting devices wherein a lifting cable is attached to one or more points on one side of the hoist. As the lifting device is actuated to raise the movable platform on which the boat rests, the weight of the boat tends to torque or twist the platform due to lack of upwardly directed force on the side of the platform opposite the lifting device. This twisting of the platform results in a binding between the points of contact of the platform and the framework which supports the platform, resulting in turn in unsatisfactory performance and excessive wear and maintenance. Those concerned with these problems recognize the need for an improved boat hoist.